Nolan North
Nolan Ramsey North (born October 31, 1970) is an American voice actor born in New Haven, Connecticut. He is married to his fellow Port Charles actress Jill Murray and has two children. He is best known for his work in voicing video game characters, particularly Nathan Drake in the Uncharted series, the "Prince" in Prince of Persia, Desmond Miles in the Assassin's Creed series, Doctor Edward Richtofen in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops, Madara Uchiha from Naruto: Shippuden and is the recurring voice of Deadpool in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. He voiced Jace Stratton in Gears of War 2. Filmography Anime roles *''Naruto Shippuden'' as Madara Uchiha Animation roles *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' as Hitler *''Ultimate Avengers'' as Giant Man/Hank Pym *''Ben 10'' as Henchman, Teen Attendant *''Back at the Barnyard'' as Stumpity Joe *''The Wild'' as Additional Voices *''Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther'' as Giant Man/Hank Pym *''TMNT'' as Raphael *''Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' Waking Nightmare / Beware of the Undertoad as Exercise Dude *''Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby'' as Big Bad Wolf *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' as Snow Job *''Hulk Vs.'' as Deadpool *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' as Cyclops, Pyro, Berzerker, Carl, Doctor *''Black Panther (TV series)|Black Panther'' as Cyclops, Nightcrawler *''Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths'' as Green Lantern and Power Ring *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'', as Balder, Jimmy Woo, Living Laser, Piledriver, Chemistro *''Young Justice'' as Superboy and Superman *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' as El-Les Live-action roles *''Broken'' as Rob McCardel *''CSI: Miami'' as Ken Walker *''General Hospital'' as Chris Ramsey *''Invasion Of The Christmas Lights'' as Narrator *''JAG'' as ER Intern *''The Last Stand'' as Scott Jacobs *''Modern Family'' as Donald Flum *''NCIS'' as Officer Lou Giotti *''On the Doll'' as Charlie *''Port Charles'' as Chris Ramsey *''Pretty Little Liars'' as Peter Hastings *''Six Feet Under'' as Soap Actor *''She Spies'' as Peter *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' as Various Goblins *''Ugly Betty'' as Morning TV show host Video game roles * 50 Cent: Bulletproof (Spinoza) * Age of Empires III: The War Chiefs (George Armstrong Custer) * Alpha Protocol (Steven Heck) * And Then There Were None (video game)|And Then There Were None (Patrick Narracott, The Harbormaster) * Ape Escape 3 (Dr. Tomoki) * Area 51 (McCan) * Armored Core 4 (Sherring, VIP) * Army of Two: The 40th Day (Elliot Salem) * Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica (Shun) * Assassin's Creed (Desmond Miles) * Assassin's Creed 2 (Desmond Miles, Adam in 'The Truth' short) * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (Desmond Miles) * Call of Duty 2 (Sergeant Randall) * Call of Duty: World at War (Dr. Edward Richtofen) * Call of Duty: Black Ops (Dr. Edward Richtofen) * Cars * The Cat in the Hat (Fish) * Crash: Mind over Mutant (Doctor N. Gin) * Crash of the Titans (Doctor N. Gin, Tiny Tiger (Nintendo DS version), Dingodile (Nintendo DS version), additional voices) * Crash Tag Team Racing (Doctor N. Gin) * Dark Sector (Soldiers, Civilians) * Dark Void (Will Grey) * Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed (Trahn, Ratpoo, Corn Cob King) * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (Emperor Meningitis) * Dragon Age: Origins (Additional Voices) * Driver: Parallel Lines (The Mexican) * Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard * EverQuest II (Assistant Draek, Lieutenant Daro, Rion Rolana, Medic Brendan, Grayl Turfstrider, Jorgie Icearmor, Royal Guard Novice #2, qeynosian infiltrator, Agent Vylo, a Dervish Kingpin, Dranok Bileblood, freeport mole, Voltari il'Ferceri, Volarr, Mikul, Sandon Breezebender, Tamera Brinebringer, Arconius, Maliz T'Raan) * EverQuest II: Desert of Flames * Evil Dead: Regeneration (Deadites #2, #3, and #4) * Fable II (Male Hero) * Final Fantasy XII (Vossler York Azelas) * Final Fantasy XIII (Additional Voices) * Final Fantasy XIV (Various) * Gears of War 2 (Jace Stratton) * God of War (Hades, Greek Soldier, Fisherman) * GoldenEye 007 * Guild Wars 2 * Gun (additional voices) * Halo 3 (Marine) * Halo 3: ODST (LCpl Kojo "Romeo" Agu) * Halo Wars (Sgt. Forge) * The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (Guard #1) * Interstate '82 (Hinkley) * Keepsake (Zak) * Lost Odyssey (Dark Acolyte) * Lost Planet: Colonies (Joe, Narrator) * Lost Planet: Extreme Condition (Joe, Narrator) * MadWorld (Operator B/Master Father (Francis)/Yokozuna Daisangen) * Mafia II (Pedestrians) * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (Deadpool) * Marvel Super Hero Squad (War Machine) * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (Ghost Rider, Hawkeye) * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (War Machine) * Maximo vs. Army of Zin (Baron, Baron's Guard, Bandit) * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (various voices) * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (Madara Uchiha) * Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (Factorybots) * Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (Crab Soldier #1, Crab Soldier #2, Crab Refugee #2) * The Outfit (Allied soldier, resistance fighter) * Portal 2 (Cores, Defective Turrets) * Power Rangers: Super Legends (Goldar, Operation Overdrive Red Ranger) * Predator: Concrete Jungle (additional voices) * Prince of Persia (The Prince) * Prototype (miscellaneous voices) * The Punisher * Red Faction: Guerrilla (various voices) * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (Sigmund/various voices) * Resistance: Retribution (Roland Mallery) * Resonance of Fate (Vashyron) * Quantum of Solace (various voices) * Saints Row (various voices) * Saints Row 2 (reused from SR1) * The Saboteur (Crochet, various voices) * Shadow Complex (Jason Fleming) * Shrek SuperSlam (Quasimodo) * Singularity (Devlin) * Sniper: Ghost Warrior (O'Neil) * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Combined Assault (Vandal) * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation (Commando 2, Pilot 2) * Spec Ops: The Line (Captain Martin Walker) * Spongebob's Atlantis Squarepantis (Some of the Atlantean guards) * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (Ultimate Deadpool) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (Gill Hammerstein) * Supreme Commander 2 (Dominic Maddox) * SWAT 4 (SWAT Officer Tony "Subway" Girand) * SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate (SWAT Officer Tony) * Terminator Salvation (Dobkin) * TMNT (Raphael (TMNT)) * Transformers: War for Cybertron (Brawl/various voices) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (video game) (Sideswipe) * Trauma Team (CR-S01) * Tron: Evolution (Behemoth, Sentries & Blaze) * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue (Karlos, Duncan, Snappy) * Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (Nathan Drake) * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (Nathan Drake) * Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (Nathan Drake) * Valkyria Chronicles (Musaad Mayfield) * White Knight Chronicles: International Edition (Cyrus) * World in Conflict References Category:Epic Games employees